Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for forming dry, high bulk, friction materials into rigid structures which are substantially immediately useable in applications requiring friction resistant structures without further modification. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for feeding friction material prior to compression molding the friction material to form brake shoes, disk brake pads, brake blocks and the like.